Fast, But Not Too Much
by GiantMako
Summary: While solos are fine it never hurts to play a duet. Spike's sensitive ears drove him to seek out her soothing melodies, and Octavia's loneliness drove her to let him stay. A crossing of path's leads too a duet and new friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

With a long sigh a lone gray mare took a glance at the empty room, her eyes drifted to the various instruments that sat untouched on the center stage. The music hall much like herself had seen better days, ponies just didn't enjoy classical music as much as they used too, and the band had for the most part gone their separate ways. The only one who still came here was the raven maned earth pony who would show up every morning to dust off the instruments left behind, and then play her precious cello for hours on end.

After taking a few minutes to make sure every instrument on stage was dust free and in working order, the cellist took another long look off the stage and towards the now empty seats that spanned before her. She imagined that the whole room was filled with expectant, and eager ponies all waiting with barely contained excitement for her to begin playing. Joining the imaginary crowd were all her band mates who separated from the audience so they could accompany her on the brightly lit stage. With a nod to her fellow musicians Octavia began to draw her bow across the strings of the large cello.

Once again the sound of a lone cello echoed throughout the large room, ran down the hallways, and escaped out the music hall entrance into the streets of Canterlot. A beautiful sound that most ponies in the area had grown accustomed too, all except one visitor.

Spike speculated that even in a dragon's lifespan he'd never be able to comprehend how it was possible for mares to spend so much time staring through shop windows, gawking at things they wouldn't even buy. Window shopping was probably invented just to vex dragons, and Spike wondered if perhaps all dragon greed related incidents in pony populations could be linked to the horrid activity.

His best friend, and older sister figure had been summoned by her mentor to Canterlot for a casual visit, and some how it had morphed to wandering around the many stores, and shops that dotted the capital city. Thinking back the teenage dragon wished he had chosen to stay home, and sort books instead of deciding to accompany the lavender mare on her errands. Somewhere a pony had just accidentally dropped a box full of glass figurines, and Spike covered his ears as he was forced to hear the entire ordeal.

"Are you alright Spike?" Twilight had noticed Spike's look of discomfort, and she immediately forgot about the newest issue of Daring Do that was tempting her on the other side of the glass. She had been planning on buying something for all her friends back in Ponyville while she was in Canterlot visiting princess Celestia. Watching her assistant place his hands over his ears she quickly deduced the problem and started to feel quite guilty.

Though having cleared the awkward stage of life known as draconic puberty years ago, there was still the left over side effect or two. He had grown a bit almost to the same height as when Twilight first took notice of that 'greed' episode he had undergone years before. His current discomfort could be blamed on how he wasn't in full control of his heightened hearing, things that you typically couldn't hear from across the room blared loudly into his ear drums. A crowded place like Canterlot was probably similar to being blasted point blank by one of Vinyl Scratches many sound systems to the teenage dragon.

"You know Spike, I can always pick out gifts for the girls another time. I don't want you to have to suffer just because of me." The concern in Twilight's voice struck a cord in Spike's heart, and he knew he wasn't going to allow her to postpone her task just for his sake. With a thankful smile Spike came up with a compromise in his head.

"It's alright Twi you don't have to worry over me, I'll just go for a stroll and maybe hangout somewhere a little less noisy." The lavender unicorn was about to object to the idea of Spike wondering off alone, but a determined glint in the dragon's eyes put an end to any argument she might have concocted. He had stopped being a baby a long time ago, and didn't require any coddling, end of debate. With a defeated sigh Twilight nuzzled her little brother affectionately, and had him swear to meet her back at this exact spot in three hours. With an embarrassed eye roll brought on by Twilight's mothering, Spike agreed and walked off leaving the unicorn to stand there watching him for a few moments. "They grown up so fast."

A Few Minutes Later:

Spike growled irritably as the surrounding cacophony of sounds droned into his ears unceasingly. It never had occurred to him just how much noise ponies could make just going about their daily lives, perhaps that was just because Canterlot was soo much bigger, and densely populated that Ponyville was thus leading to a higher concentration of sound. Either way he was being driven to the brink of insanity, that is until a new sound made it's presence known in his ears.

It was faint barely louder than a whisper in comparison to the other noises that berated his sense of hearing, but it held a steady rhythm that had singled it out. Spike was now stopped in his tracks as oddly enough he found himself trying to zero in on this newcomer, it was strangely soothing and the more he concentrated on it the quieter all the other racket became. His draconic ears perking up, and suddenly angling to his left Spike quickly turned and began to move.

Down several streets, and through a few alleyways Spike continued to make way toward the origin of this pleasing tone. He was close that much he could tell, he could now identify the sound as being musical in origin and it had grown louder than when he had first noticed it. He was familiar with it, but unable to name it perhaps something he had listened to years ago. His ears were finally at peace, and that drove the young dragon more to so find what was producing such a beautiful sound. Taking another turn Spike found himself in front of a large building, large font engraved into a stone sign standing beside it.

"Canterlot Music Hall"

Without any hesitation Spike made his way into the building, and down the hallways, the wonderful notes singing in his ears, and guiding him. Now that Spike was so close to the ear pleasing ground zero he started to notice that despite how beautiful it sounded, the music seemed a tad bit sad, or in better words...lonely.

At the end of the hallway Spike was walking down a large set of wooden doors stood slightly ajar, and within the end of his journey. Taking a moment to gather his courage Spike reached out and gripped the handle to the door opening it as carefully as one could to avoid making a disturbance. Peering inside the purple dragon was met with the sight of a large room filled with empty chairs, a few balconies, and in the far center a large stage.

A lone pony stood in the middle of the stage, a bow in one hoof which played masterfully across the strings of a large cello that was held by the other hoof with the utmost care. A long mane as black as coal cascaded from the ponies head down her back, the mare's greyish fur contrasting perfectly with the dark brown of the instrument. From where he stood watching Spike recognized the calm dignity that this pony held about her, even as oblivious as she was to his presence this mare played as if she was performing in front of a live audience never faltering or even opening her eyes.

Spike would have been perfectly happily just watching this unknown mare play in silence for as long as he could, but eventually the music stopped and he was overcome with the sudden desire to applaud. And much to his, and the cellist surprise he did just that.

This had been a better session than usual for Octavia, of course she and her band had been perfectly in sync as always, but oddly enough the clapping of the adoring audience seemed much more real. Octavia would have dismissed it as her imagination getting the better of her if not for the smiling dragon that greeted her when she finally lifted her eyelids. With a startled squeak she nearly dropped her beloved cello, and for a painful few seconds completely lost her usual aura of composed dignity. An awkward silence filled the room as the dragon stopped clapping, and a questioning glare grew on Octavia's face.

"S-Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you...er I mean startle you." With the music gone and the mare's attention now centered on him, Spike suddenly found himself losing any explanation that might have saved his scaled hide. The apology hadn't seemed to help much and the continued glaring was making him quite uncomfortable, having nothing else to use he decided to just go for broke.

"It's just...that sound you were making...It was so beautiful, I-I just had to know where it was coming from."

Octavia smiled inwardly, sure she wasn't keen on somepony or in this case some dragon watching her play without her consent, but at least he was sorry and had complimented her. Plus now that she was thinking about it, one real life spectator was better than a imaginary audience. Her glare lessened and she started tuning her instrument just for something to do as she contemplated what to do with the young dragon before her.

"Can I hear some more?" Spike's voice came out less manly than he would have appreciated, but he was already sorely missing the enchanting music the cellist made. Luckily she seemed to be thinking it over as she tuned her instrument with a thoughtful expression, Spike figured introducing himself might smooth out the awkwardness of if all, and tip the scales in his favor.

"My names Spike by the way, I promise I won't be a bother miss...umm."

Octavia raised a dubious eyebrow in the dragon's direction, and a small smile grew across her face. He was trying to make things less weird, and at least for the time being she could humor him. Tapping her left hind hoof against the stage to get his attention she pointed the bow toward her cello case to show the gold colored letters that were etched into the case.

"Oh so your name is Octavia, well then it's nice to meet you miss Octavia." Feeling more comfortable Spike walked closer to the stage until Octavia nodded her head in the direction of the first row. Getting the hint he quickly took a seat, and stared up towards the mare with an expectant smile. Octavia couldn't help but feel a tingle of giddiness it had been too long for her liking since the last time she had someone to perform for, and she wondered if things were finally going to start looking up.

Deciding to play the first thing that popped in her head Octavia set into her playing position, and began the first few notes to an old favorite of hers. The cello strings immediately began to sing as the bow ran along them in slow but professional movements, and Spike's eyelids drooped dreamily as his hearing was once again lost in the sea of music. With a goofy smile on his face Spike let out a content sigh as he continued to listen, even the spines along his back seemed to droop into a relaxed state.

Octavia having noticed Spike's obvious enjoyment glowed with pride, no pony that she had ever known could have boasted about playing well enough to appease a dragon's taste in music. She closed her eyes and briefly wondered if perhaps there might be some untapped fan base for classical music in the dragon population. As she thought about the possibilities, and continued playing her sole spectator was suddenly brought out of his music induced dream state. He couldn't help but notice that the notes she played seemed to fit perfectly with something he had heard before, but it was missing something. With a glance around the stage Spike's eyes came across a instrument he knew well, and he suddenly came up with a interesting idea.

A sound of movement caused Octavia's ears to perk up, but she paid the noise no mind as she was to far into her playing to pay the rest of the world any mind. A moment later a alarming thought flashed through her mind, and instantly Octavia looked to where the dragon was sitting happily just a minute ago. Her pupils shrank as she realized that the spot was now very vacant, and the dragon no where else to be seen among the audience seats. A heart that had been swelling with pride now stopped for a whole second, and purple eyes turned glassy and downcast. Her first audience in months had already grown bored and left.

Then suddenly a new sound came to life just a few paces beside her, as it filled the room, and echoed from one equine ear to the other Octavia swiveled her head around to set her eyes on something she'd never forget for the rest of her days. A dragon was playing the piano, no not just hitting keys like a first timer, but actually playing it like somepony who had been practicing for as long as she had with her cello.

Spike turned his head away from the brown grand piano to smirk at the now dumbstruck mare beside him. "You know this piece sounds much better with a piano and a cello instead of just one of the two. Should have figured you played a little Neighthoven, he's one of my favorite composers."

Years of practice in keeping her expressions in check, and making sure she always kept a calm demeanor about herself was suddenly equivalent to nothing as Octavia's mouth hung open in shock. In front of her was a DRAGON that PLAYED PIANO, and apparently LISTENED TO NEIGHTHOVEN. All of the sudden thoughts and questions swirled around in her head like a tornado beating against the inside of her skull repeatedly, until they merged into a single sound that escaped with ease from her open mouth.

"Meep!"

And with that all of Octavia's thoughts were brought back to order, and her mind reverted from that momentarily unhinged state. After a few eerily long seconds had passed the earth pony came to realize just how non composed she probably looked at that moment. In a desperate attempt to save what tiny fragments of dignity she still had Octavia closed her mouth, and turned around abruptly to hide the crimson blush that was spreading across her face.

"If it's any consolation, I'm the only piano playing dragon that I know too." Spike played a few more keys absentmindedly slightly wishing that he had just stayed seated instead of acting on the sudden idea to play along. "Just kinda figured you might like having some pony or in my case some dragon to play with. Sorry." Out of the corner of his eyes Spike noticed the gray mare nod her head slightly, whether she was nodding to the first statement, or the second he wasn't sure though. This whole situation would probably be easier if she talked more, but he was getting the feeling that she wasn't a words kind of pony.

Meanwhile Octavia was currently regaining her preferred sense of self, with the blush now fading away she could at least look in his direction without feeling ridiculous. What he had said had actually made her feel a bit better, and now that she was done being awestruck by a the sight of an instrument playing dragon the gray mare actually wanted to take him up on that offer to play a duet instead of a solo. Taking in a quiet breath of air Octavia turned to the purple dragon and tapped her bow against the cello.

The sound of tapping gaining his attention Spike smiled softly as he noticed that Octavia's calm collected expression had returned, and that she pointed one hoof toward the piano. Oddly enough he felt like he understood some strange unspoken message, they would dismiss the incident that had occurred moments ago, and now they were going to continue playing where she had left off. As his claws swiftly yet gently danced across the piano keys Spike's smile broadened, it had been a while since he had enjoyed playing the piano this much.

If the young draconian had turned his head away from the piano, he might have noticed that Octavia's smile was just as large as his own. It had been a long time since she had played with an pianist, and she would have to admit that Spike was playing his part just as well as she was. It felt real nice not having to play alone, and before either one knew it they had whittled hours away just playing together.

"Alright now that was fun!" Octavia nodded in agreement flashing a small smile that had been on her face since they had first started playing. "Ok so stop me if this sounds ridiculous, but how about we try doing Brohemian Rhapony." Spike laughed as the cellist raised her eyebrow dubiously in reply, some how not talking at all made her funnier than half the ponies he knew.

Despite his mirth Spike couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. He scratched his head in frustration, whatever it was it must have been pretty important. Octavia watched with mild interest as she began tuning the strings to her cello again until finally Spike recalled something Twilight had told him a bit ago, he was supposed to meet up with her in a few hours.

"Oh Horseapples!" The outburst was so loud, and sudden that Octavia almost broke one of her strings. She turned to glare at the dragon when she found her personal space being invaded, and her ears bombarded with questions. "HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN PLAYING?! WHAT TIME IS IT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A CLOCK! Ouch!"

Spike's frantic shouting was cut off by a sudden whacking on his scaled snout, after rubbing the sore spot for a moment his eyes looked to Octavia who stood glaring at him with one hoof on her hip, and the other holding her bow with a dangerous aura. Message received, no breaching of the personal bubble even in times of crisis.

"Ok I deserved that, but is there any chance you have a clock around here?" Octavia rolled her eyes and continued to leer at the dragon for a moment more before finally pointing a hoof toward the door that Spike had first entered through. Right above the door hung a clock, and much to his horror Spike took notice that he was officially ten minutes late.

"Manure! Dang Octavia I gotta go, I was supposed to meet up with Twilight ten minutes ago." In a flash Spike was off the stage, and racing toward the doors. Right as he was halfway out the door, a sudden sound stopped him in his tracks.

"W-Wait!"

For a brief moment Spike was about to blame his imagination, but as he turned around back toward the stage he immediately knew what he had heard was real. Standing at the edge of the stage with large eyes, and a hoof covering her mouth as if she too had a hard time believing she had said anything stood Octavia. No more words escaped her lips, but Spike instantly understood. Everything from her stance, the worried look that formed on her face, and even the slight wavering in that composed air she kept about herself said the same thing to him without sound. She was worried that he wouldn't come back, and that she might have to go back to playing alone.

"It's ok you don't have to say anything, I promise I'll be back." Spike turned back around, but right before he walked out into the hallway he said one more thing. "Same time next week, and next time lets play a love song."

And with that Spike sped down the hallways, and out of the building making a mad dash back to where he was sure a worried sick Twilight was waiting for him.

Back in the music hall Octavia stared at the doorway for a few minutes, with no one else there she was able to let out a long sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that she had been terrified by the prospect of never seeing that dragon again, in just a few short hours he had filled a void that had been dogging her for some time. Trotting back to her cello Octavia began packing her things, true she was cutting her practice a bit short today but she could let it pass. As she moved the cello case off the stage she couldn't help but think back to what Spike had said right before leaving. He had said that they would play a love song.

Octavia snorted to herself trying to play it off as him just wanting something cheesy to say before exiting. Course it didn't help that she remembered that the very song she was playing when he had wondered in to begin with was in fact a bit of a love song. Romance had always been one of her favorite Aclopalyptica songs.

**End Of Chapter:**

Been much too long since the last time I submitted to good ol fanfiction, ( kind of started using deviantart and fimfiction for the past year, but I miss this place so the least I can do is give all three my attention. )

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there will be more soon. Reviews are always awesome


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there readers, how's it goin? Hopefully well, or in the least it'll get a little better with the next chapter to this one-shot that could. I'll be pretty much posting a new chapter every day till you -ers are up to date with what I've been up to back on deviantart, and Fimfiction. Well for Dealt A Bad Hoof anyways since we're caught up here (I know two chaps that's a little small time but cut me some slack # 3 is on the way.)

Without wasting anymore of your time with me babbling I present..

**Chapter 2:**

Spike the dragon meant well.

Those words should be kept well in mind when you take into account the many shenanigans the young drake had gotten himself into throughout his life. Sure, he had a knack for pulling a few pranks, possessed a sarcastic personality at times, and had at one time grew into a gargantuan beast that caused a wee bit of havoc in Ponyville for a short period. But not with any real malicious intent, or any sinister goals, it's just sometimes we can all get a little caught in the moment. (Excluding a foiled attempt to frame an owl for fake rodent murder.)

As he cracked his scaled knuckles and prepared for a favorite little number of his, Spike took notice of a less than enthusiastic mare in his peripherals. He had gotten to know her long enough to pick up on the fact that this wasn't the kind of thing she had in mind when she had first silently asked him to perform with her again. She had boundaries that she didn't like crossed, an image that she focused hard on maintaining, and rules that the mare tried to follow.

If you've ever had the fortune to meet, and get to know a dragon you would learn quickly that rules, and boundaries don't sit well with them. So with a slightly mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, Spike's fingers glided to their destined places among the various keys of the piano. The humble and quite auditorium was suddenly filled with the sound of a piano riff. As he played the riff a second time Spike's small grin started to spread wider as he noticed his company's left ear twitch slightly. After a third time his face was contorted to a full toothy smile, the small glare he felt burning into the back of his head was plenty of evidence that she knew the exact song he planned on making her listen too. As he came to terms with the straight fact that this would end with her slightly irritated with him, Spike decided to add on to the rare spectacle that is watching a dragon play the piano.

As the words to timeless classic escaped from his lips, I ask that all of you keep in mind that Spike the dragon truly meant well.

**"Just take those old records off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself."**

If it was feasibly possible, that irate glare he knew she was giving him intensified even more so. Turning his head around to make eye contact with the gray pony, Spike couldn't help but notice mulberry irises flashing with disapproval as they met with his own. Irises that sat in eyes now narrowed as the mare decided she didn't like the way her fellow music enthusiast was now looking at her.

**"Today's music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock 'n' roll!"** And with that last uttered lyric Spike leaned slightly toward the now suspicious cello player. Making no audible sound that could be heard above the piano's notes, and the dragon's excellent on key singing, a scaled tail made it's move.

The music was only overtaken by a surprised** *squeak*** for the slightest of seconds before the young dragon found himself sharing his seat with a red faced mare. Any attempt the pony might have made at escape was cut short by the purple tail that held her in place akin to a drunk friend's arm around your shoulder as he drinks merrily. Her outraged glare did little to halt Spike's smiling face, and his happy singing.

**"Don't try to take me to a disco, you'll never even get me out on the floor."** Honestly Spike loved all kinds of music, but his compatriot could do with a little stepping out of her comfort zone. **"In ten minutes I'll be late for the door, I like that old time rock 'n' roll!"** As he swayed with the music Spike's scaled form leaned into his friend's now still body, he couldn't image anypony not enjoying themselves in this situation.

Would you believe me if I said a very particular pony was not enjoying the situation she now found herself in the slightest?

Well perhaps that's a bit of an exaggeration, the truth is Octavia didn't completely hate the scenario that had sprung on her, and that was where the problem laid. It was hard to believe that it had been five weeks since Spike had first walked in on her practicing, it felt more like nearly 222 days had gone by. Admittedly the dark maned mare found herself looking forward to the day that her lone practicing was replaced by the duets they played together, as well as the extra help he had been providing. Being a librarian's assistant Spike couldn't keep himself from offering his aid with cleaning, and maintaining the music room. The extra help meant less work for Octavia, more time for music, and of course getting to hear the drake's interesting view of the world. Despite his teenage years Spike held a wisdom that rarely occurred in youth in the same stage of life as he was, and easily held conversation with Octavia whenever she was in a speaking mood (something that had been occurring more than usual).

Of course that's where the problem was when you got down to it. Octavia was a mare that had been raised to stand on a pedestal carved from dignity, refinement, and had to this point maintained a belief that others should be kept at a arms distance physically and emotionally. And yet despite the pedestal she struggled to stay firmly placed upon, despite how proper mares her age were supposed to behave in situations placed before them, she constantly found herself losing her composure around this dragon. She thought of him more often than was appropriate, she spoke to him more than any other creature, she couldn't even look into his eyes for more than a few seconds without her heart skipping a beat. She was a composed adult mare that radiated dignity...and she was crushing on him like a school filly.

That couldn't have been truer than at this moment, as she was sure the blush on her face clashed horribly with the color of her fur. Now she was trapped sitting next to him while he continued to sing on completely oblivious to the effects his close proximity was having on her. Octavia would have glared at Spike as hard as she could if the firm, yet gentle grip of his tail wasn't making her heat up unbearably, as well as him leaning into her.

**"I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock 'n' roll!"** As Spike began to play a mad piano solo a second pair of hands..err hooves began to tap keys erratically most likely in an attempt to catch his attention. His claws still dancing across the appropriate keys Spike turned his focus to his peeved looking musical assistant. "Having fun?"

Instead of replying Octavia opted for hitting the same keys as Spike, hoping to squash his clawed fingers under her hooves. A harder task than initially expected, since her unwillingness to bring any actual harm to the instrument aided Spike's already speedy playing.

"Oh fine, have it your way then." With a final sweep across the keyboard with his left hand Spike ended the song, and his tail lifted off of the unamused mare. Despite having his musical styling prematurely ended, Spike's face still glowed with humor as he locked eyes with a sour looking Octavia. "Happy now?"

"..."

With a grin Spike rolled his eyes as Octavia continued to scowl even as she moved from next to him to put some distance between them. He knew that the hole he had dug for himself was only going to get deeper with his continued amusement, but seeing a normally mature, and dignified mare pout in such a manner was just too much. "Okay, so perhaps that wasn't exactly 'Whispers Of Time' but it could be argued that the two songs are similar."

"...!" Perhaps not, but Octavia probably should have expected the imaginative dragon to pull something like this. He possessed a rebellious tint sprinkled with a bit of spontaneity, a trait that she found irksome yet at the same time irritatingly alluring. Standing next to her dependable cello, the gray mare decided that her scaled friend could do with some quiet time.

"_The cold shoulder routine, possibly Octavia's most effective weapon."_ Taking note that she had turned away from him completely, Spike stifled a renegade chuckle that threatened to express just how funny this situation had become to him. Who wouldn't find the idea of a dragon being punished with a time out by the hooves of a musician humorous? It worked effectively since Spike could admit that the idea of Octavia being silently upset with him was less than pleasing, but he also knew how to rectify the situation. Irritated with him or not, Octavia wasn't immune to a little bribery and groveling. "Okay, how much dusting am I going to have to do to get back on your good side?"

Octavia didn't even bat an eyelash as she tuned her cello, and inspected her hooves. She wasn't going to let him get off easy this time, maybe then he'd learn his lesson.

"What if I tune all of the instruments, and dust the entire room?" Spike's smirk dropped a bit as what was usually his ace in the hole was completely disregarded. His tail tapped against the floor as he wondered just what it was going to take to get back in his friends good graces.

Pretending to look around the room with complete disinterest, Octavia spared a glance at the young dragon. Now it was time for her amusement as she noticed Spike's visible discomfort, she failed to suppress the small smile that was forming on her face. The thought that he cared enough about being in her good favor was actually flattering, so she would have to make sure her demands weren't too outrageous. As she pondered on just making Spike sweat it out a bit more before finally just taking him up on his offer, a sudden growling cut off her train of thought. In an instant Octavia was glad that her expression wasn't easily visible to the purple dragon as she realized that her stomach was voicing it's troubles to all that would listen.

Spike was sure he hadn't imagined the noise that seemed to originate from his friend. He noticed that Octavia had stopped for a second as the groan of an empty tummy echoed within the large room. The gears in his head turned rapidly as he thought up a possible solution to his punishment, it was just crazy enough to work. "You know, a bite to eat sure does sound good right now."

Octavia's focus seemed to stay targeted on the cello she now refused to turn away from.

"Maybe I could possibly treat you to lunch...if you're interested?" Spike's grin returned as he noticed not one, but both gray ears twitch for a moment. He had his solution, but now he was presented with wondering just how much it was going to cost him. "Maybe that sandwich shop down the street, I hear they're doing a special on side orders."

A uninterested snort came as Spike's only reply, Octavia wasn't going to be bought off with hayfries. Though free food in any form was nice, a mare had to have her standards when it came to negotiating.

With a sigh Spike decided that he was going to need to bust out the big guns. Knowing he was going to miss the bits he was about to spend, the young dragon spoke the name of a place that nopony could turn down. "How about we go to Pony Joe's?"

Proper mares may not willing to give ground for some hayfries, but Pony Joe's was a complete different story. Joe didn't just make donuts, he crafted frosting covered masterpieces in the form of rings. The pastries there were so good that there was a well believed rumor that the goddess of the sun herself had called forth an investigation concerning just what the skilled unicorn was putting into the food he served. So with all the restraint that she could muster Octavia finally turned to face Spike, and simply said. "I suppose that will do."

And just like that Spike was out of the doghouse, and found himself walking down Canterlot's streets with a gray mare in tow. As they walked side by side toward their destination, it dawned on Spike that this was the first time that he and Octavia had been anywhere outside of the music hall together. He couldn't help but grin as he wondered if that meant they would possibly do this kind of thing more often.

Octavia herself was much too caught up with pondering on just what to have the drake purchase for her to realize how close the two were as they walked together. Any random passerby could make the mistake of thinking that they were childhood friends, or possibly even a couple. Thankfully if any ponies did assume such a thing, they kept their thoughts to themselves, and merely smiled as they passed the merry duo.

It wasn't long before Spike was now holding the door open for the gray mare, who smiled in appreciation and offered a quiet "Thank you." The divine smell of well made caffeinated drinks, and freshly baked donuts wafted into both newcomer's nostrils. The serene look that Spike and Octavia shared having reached their destination was only interrupted by a mare's voice.

"Welcome to Pony Joe's! What can I get for you?"

Spike had been expecting to hear Joe's gruff salutation, or even a casual "Sup Spike!" from Joe's easygoing son Bean, who he had named after his younger brother that had passed away. Behind the counter stood neither Joe or his son, but instead a dark forest green unicorn with a green mane that was a few shades lighter than the rest of her which was kept in place with a red scrunchie. Though it was weird seeing a pony other than Joe or Bean working behind the counter, Spike figured she must have been hired to help around the shop. Feeling a second gaze on him, Spike turned his head to see Octavia glancing at him with an odd look. It suddenly dawned upon him that he hadn't asked his companion what she had wanted yet.

"So...what did you want me to get you anyways?" Not the smoothest way to ask, but Octavia didn't seem to mind as she looked over the different specials Pony Joe's was advertising on a bulletin that hung above the green mare's head.

"I'll have a french vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream, and a drizzle of caramel." Spike had expected Octavia to merely point out what she wanted, or somehow use him as a messenger when it came to placing her order. So it came as quite the surprise hearing the gray mare speak so calmly, and clearly to somepony besides himself. "I'll take a Ursa paw as well with the cinnamon and sugar icing."

With a nod the green unicorn pressed a few button on the cash register, then looked up toward Octavia with a questioning expression. "Do you want the Ursa Minor paw, or the Ursa Major paw?"

Taking note that the major was a few bits more, Octavia took a quick glance toward Spike before a small grin spread on her face. "I think I'd like to give the Ursa Major a try."

After tapping a few buttons the register beeped, and the green mare smiled brightly before holding her left hoof out toward her customer. "That'll be five bits, ma'am."

At that Octavia merely motioned toward the purple dragon standing next to her. "He'll be paying for my order, don't worry he's a good tipper." The extended hoof immediately moved toward Spike who after a second began grumbling to himself as he procured the necessary bits. "I'll go find a seat while you place your own."

Now being left at the counter with the still unnamed unicorn, Spike just asked for a mocha breve as well as a few cake donuts with maple frosting.

"That'll be two bits, handsome, I'll go get your orders started real quick." And with that the green pony pranced past the door leading to the kitchen leaving Spike to ponder where Joe had found such a nice mare to work for him. Ever since getting married Joe had made it clear that he wanted his little shop to stay a family business, which is how Bean found himself either in the kitchen, or behind the counter instead of running amok with his young friends.

A minute later the mare returned though she had an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry to say that we're fresh out mocha, is there anything else that you would like instead?"

"Oh really? Well I don't really know about the rest of the stuff here, is there anything that you would recommend miss..."

"It's Cream, Irish Cream. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mister Dragon, and I can honestly say that the caramel macchiato is totally out of this world."

While he thought over the mentioned beverage, Spike failed to notice that Irish had leaned over the counter a bit in an attempt to catch his eye. "You can call me Spike, miss Cream, and I'll take you up on that macchiato if it's as good as you say."

Irish's face brightened considerably after hearing Spike state his name. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Spike that Uncle Joe talks about every now and then, would you?"

Spike's expression turned to confused, he wasn't aware that Joe had any nieces or nephews running around. Sure he knew that Joe had a younger sister, but last he heard she was just now expecting and this mare must have been around his age. "Most likely, I didn't know that Joe had any family working here besides Bean."

"I'm Hazelnut's niece, since step-uncle Joe is taking her out for their twelve year anniversary I'm stepping in for him. So if you're the same Spike that Joe talks about, that means you know the Princess right?" Irish's appreciating gaze was now starting to catch Spike's attention as he suddenly felt his face heating up.

"Yeah, you could say that, Celestia pretty much raised me since I was hatched." Spike nearly face-palmed having remembered that Joe's wife Hazelnut had been more than happy to help with the coffee shop. Of course she would have some family members willing to lend a hoof if asked.

"Wow, really?! It must have been nice getting to live in the castle, and pretty much being royalty as a kid." Spike attempted to avoid eye contact with the blue-eyed unicorn that was practically falling over the counter as she leaned toward him.

"I wouldn't say royalty, it was certainly nice though." Feeling a familiar glare on the back of his head Spike realized that Octavia was still waiting for him to return with their food. "Ummm, I probably shouldn't keep my friend waiting, so how's that order of hers coming along?"

"Ohmygoodness! I completely spaced that! Sorry I'll be right back!" In a flash Irish ran back into the kitchen , and the sound of kitchen appliances being messed with reached Spike's ears. After only a minute Irish returned with a steaming cappuccino floating alongside her, as well as a freshly made Ursa claw. "Here's her food, Spike, you can leave the two bits on the counter and I'll just bring your order to you once it's finished."

After thanking Irish, Spike took the two items in his claws and used his tail to leave the two bits for his order along with an extra two bits for a tip. After sending a wink his way Irish ran back into the kitchen promising that the macchiato would be worth the wait. Spike turned around to see Octavia seated at a booth across the room, he was hoping to be met with an approving smile.

Not so much.

As she watched the green maned unicorn shamelessly flirt with Spike, Octavia refused to believe that the frown slowly forming on her face was due to jealousy. It's not like that tart was even Spike's type...right? Noticing that the two's conversation had gone on longer than was necessary to buy some crummy donuts, Octavia decided that she didn't care. If Spike wanted to make goo goo eyes with some random unicorn he just met in a donut shop that was fine with her. The only reason she was now trying to burn a hole in the back of his head with her eyes was because she was tired of waiting for her darn Ursa claw. _"Should have bought something more expensive."_

As Spike finally headed to the booth she had picked, it occurred to Octavia that she might be acting a bit silly. It's not like they were a couple or anything, and they had only really known each other for a handful of weeks. Though she barely toned down the scowl she set on the approaching dragon, Octavia decided that being upset with Spike wasn't going to make her feel any better.

"Heheh, sorry for the wait, Irish kinda forgot your order for a moment there." Spike scratched the back of his head sheepishly after setting Octavia's consumables before her, taking a seat himself across the table. As he eyed Octavia's delicious looking Ursa claw, he was completely unaware of the sour look that crossed the mare's face the moment he mentioned the green unicorn's name.

And now he was on a first name basis with this stranger. Whether being upset with Spike was going to make her feel better or not, Octavia quickly snatched the Ursa claw between her hooves and bit into the warm dough viciously. It was considered unladylike for a mare to imagine she was biting the head off somepony she didn't think well of, but what other ponies didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"That Ursa claw sure does look good, it better be considering how much it cost." Spike's obvious mock annoyance was answered with a small growl, and the mare's continued mauling of the unfortunate pastry. For some reason Spike couldn't help but think that somehow he had ended up back in the doghouse. As he tried to work out a reason to how he had managed that without even knowing, Irish re-entered the room and made her way toward the odd looking couple.

"Here's that macchiato I promised you, sweetie!" Before thanking Irish, Spike couldn't help but notice how Octavia's eyes narrowed toward the green unicorn, and she gave the Ursa claw another fierce bite.

"Thanks Irish, it looks like my friend here is really enjoying her food so I'm sure I'll enjoy mine." As he spoke Spike watched Octavia roll her eyes, and give the cappuccino a bigger sip than she probably should have. Whether the hot drink burned her tongue or not was a mystery to the drake as she went right back to tearing into the lump in front of her, all the while keeping a piercing glare on the oblivious unicorn.

Irish giggled in reply, and instead of heading straight back to her post, she gave a wink toward Spike before finally making her way back to the counter. The wink had caused Octavia to take a particularly fearsome looking bite out of what was left of the horribly mauled baked good.

As he watched Octavia finish off what remained of her lunch a sudden realization struck him so hard that he nearly dropped his first donut. Seeing the the terse way that she had ordered her food, the sudden funk that she seemed stuck in, and the way that she had glared daggers at Irish. Spike had to fight off the urge to strike himself on the head for being so completely ignorant, it was no wonder that Twilight had once told him that his understanding of mares was equivalent to the number of books within the library that she still hadn't read. The odd situation that Spike found himself in was actually his fault in every sense, he was so busy enjoying the trip to Joe's and making a new friend that he was blind to Octavia's issue.

Octavia was socially awkward, and him dragging her out in public like this was probably upsetting her. It was just like how Twilight had acted when they had first arrived in Ponyville, running around with no clue how to act around all the ponies being so friendly to her. When Spike first met Octavia he had bumbled into a pony's personal sanctuary from the city of strangers outside, and by some miracle he had befriended her when others had failed. And here he was chatting away with random unicorns ignorant to the fact that Octavia was uncomfortable, and possibly in fear of losing her friend. As all the pieces fell into place Spike's mind instantly formulated a solution to his dilemma.

Taking a large gulp from her now lukewarm cappuccino Octavia hadn't noticed that her scaled friend had moved from his current spot to sit right next to her, that is until she felt an arm drape itself around her shoulders. The physical contact nearly caused her to spew french vanilla all over the table if she hadn't kept herself in check, though that left her sitting still as a statue with puffed out cheeks as she made eye contact with a beaming Spike. "...!"

"Octavia I am truly sorry."

"..?" Swallowing down the still present caffeinated beverage Octavia wasn't sure what to be bothered with first. Spike's intrusion into her personal bubble once again, the levels of embarrassment she felt from being face to face with a mouth full of coffee, or the apology brought on by seemingly nothing.

"I'm serious, I dragged you here without even taking your feelings into consideration. A true friend would have noticed that something has been bothering you since we left the music hall." Taking note of the confused expression on the mare's face, Spike continued on intent to fix the problem he had created. "So how about you give me a chance to redo this whole scenario, this time without me botching the whole thing up?"

"R-redo?" Octavia had finally found her voice, but it seemed the best she could muster was a single worded reply. She figured that now was the time to enlighten the young dragon that she was over what had been bugging her, before things got out of hoof.

"You heard me right, we'll go somewhere else to eat together."

Or he could say that, and the powers that be could lead a certain earth pony to reach the wrong conclusion. "Did he just ask...?!" A sudden light-headed feeling came over Octavia and it took all that she had to resist squeaking in surprise. Logically he must have meant it in a different way, logically she should turn down the offer since she felt a dozen butterflies suddenly doing sonic rainbooms within her now fed stomach.

"So Octavia will you accept my apology and allow me to take you to eat sometime?" So caught up in trying to repair the imaginary damage he had done, Spike's brain didn't register the implications that would surely rise from his question.

Staring wide eyed at Spike like a doe in caught in the headlights, Octavia's could only nod slowly despite what logic dictated. Calm dignity had fled the scene once Spike had put his arm around her like a good friend, and proper brain function seemed to be down for maintenance.

"Apology accepted...and it's a d-date."

**End of Chapter:**

Well good enough? I hope so and hopefully Chapter 3 will be out and about before too long (it'll be updated the same time Dealt A Bad Hoof gets it's latest chapter since I like working on them at the same time.) Thanks to all the readers who've enjoyed the story so far, I'll try to make sure the next update is worth your wait

Later


End file.
